Lunatico Luzbel
Crazy Devil (Lunatico Luzbel) is a plant grown in rare plant found within the amazon rain forest but since its recent finding has been delivered in to the Caribbean for cultivation and into first world nations for experimentation and development into products using this plant. However in cultivating this plant its unique effects were discovered and has sense become a must have drug around the world. Divided into two sections this plant offers up to three unique different effects. Description To be added Cultivation Lunatico Luzbel '' is traditionally cultivated on the western slopes of the Andes, and among river beds depending on the strand desired as different environments affect the crop in different ways. Currently the countries of Columbia, Guatemala and the Dominican republic are the largest harvesters of this crop with the total percentage being around 93%. Other significant areas of growth include Ecuador and Venezuela. Seeds are typically sown in the late January and always before the spring equinox as tradition dictates but this also seems to improve the overall quality of the adult plant. When carefully cultivated for mass production the seeds are first planted in small holes sheltered from the harsh light of the sun which can cause the fragile plants to dry out and die before they mature to handle the light. When these crops grow to a size between 14 and 16 inches (35.56-40.64 cm) they are moved from the 'Nursery' state to final planting holes (or furrows) which have been carefully weeded and fertilized with the feces of local jungle cats mixed with ashes and in some cases human remains. The first of the three harvests traditionally begins in march after the rain season, and then following three months another harvest will be initiated. The first harvest always tends to be the most bountiful and as such this is when the leaves, roots, stems, and so forth can be bought for up to 15% cheaper than in other months. Leaves are spread on thin sheets of wool and left to dry, while stems and roots are carefully clipped and cleaned before being hung out to dry in woolen sacs suspended from line up to sixty feet (18.288 M) above the ground. Pharmacological effects '''Leaves' Roots Seeds History Traces of Lunatico Luzbel have been found in ancient artifacts dating up to 3000 years ago from several different central and south american tribes. According to archaeologists of the excavations the plant was seemed to have a religious place within the tribes, and was a closely guarded secret on how it was farmed and used. It is due to the secretive methods that the natives held the plant labeled as Crazy Devil that the plant has only recently found its way back into modern civilization. In July of 2015 this plant was first rediscovered by the archaeologist Simon Milo of Sweden and since then has been the topic of debate in several governments and pharmaceutical companies due to its strange and unique properties on the human mind and body. Uses Medicinal Lunatico Luzbel ''has been the subject of many trials and tests across a host of nations to determine its uses in the medical field. Currently it can be found in some painkillers and hallucinogenics however all require prescriptions and are monitored closely by doctors. Rarely is the plant ever prescribed to patients not in a medical institution. '''Nutrition' The leaves of the Lunatico Luzbel when chewed raw or consumed in other ways are high in nutritional content. The leaves of this plant contain high amounts of Calcium, Potassium, and Phosphorous as well as some level of B2 and B12. The roots on the other hand contain a similar makeup, but to a lesser extent. The seeds however, are always toxic. Traditional Preparation Traditionally the leaves and roots were turned into powder, smoked, or boiled into teas and liquids. Tea Tea is a very easy and common way of using the tea in the majority of the areas in which the leaves can be commonly obtained. It is commonly found that a tea made from this plant often boosts energy, attention, health and mood. Commercial and Industrial Uses To be added Legal Status Due to its dangerous effects it is already banned within the United States, but does not prevent it from being distributed and used within the country. However, since it was so recent that the plant was found, it is still legal in the entirety of the world besides the United States. There have been talks among the governments of England, Canada, Australia and the Netherlands regarding the legality of Lunatico Luzbel but nothing has been passed.